ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorcan Darcy the Movie: Purple - Chaos and Darkness and Yellow - Hope and Light/Transcript/Yellow
LORCAN DARCY THE MOVIE: YELLOW - HOPE AND LIGHT (During the opening credits, Lorcan falls throught a purpleish yellow portal where he's splited into two forms for to worlds and got separated.) Waking from the Coma (In the Yellow Earth, The World is fill with hope and peaceful, all except for Team Flare Admin, Serena, who is sitting on a bench. She felt sad after her Lorcan's in a coma. In the hospital, Lorcan's waking up from his coma.) * Lorcan: Where am I? (He walked out of bed and sees Serena walking around in the hospital. She sees him and felt in tears in joy.) *Serena: Hi, Lorcan. Do you remember how you got here? *Lorcan: No, who are you? (Serena's shocked that Lorcan doesn't remember her.) *Serena: That's fine. (Serena grabbed an apple and put it on Lorcan's hand.) *Serena: Will you do the honor and squeeze it for me? ( Lorcan squeeze the apple hard and cause the juice to splat all over the place. She's laughing and wipe his face before lying in the bed besides him.) *Serena: You don't know who i am? *Lorcan: No. *Serena: My name is Serena. You and I were... we still are... brother and sister. (Lorcan was shocked what Serena just said right before she feels his arm. She shows him a necklace that remembers him.) *Serena: I love you, Lorcan. I can't wait to show you your present. Come on. (Serena takes Lorcan's hand and walked out of the hospital Team Flare Serena, Double Agent (Serena shows Lorcan her present, she redecorated his bedroom with new furniture. She walked to his bathroom.) *Lorcan: Oh my God! What happened here? Did you do all this? *Serena: Yep. I thought it’s the nice thing for me to do something nice for my big brother. *Lorcan: Wow... Hey why are you in my bathroom? *Serena: To show you something. *Lorcan: Okay... (Serena walked out as she wears a dark gray tank top with a white collar, dark gray stockings, long honey blond hair that reaches just above her waist, medium skin tone, red double waist side buttons pleated skirt, black hi-tops with pink semi-Poké Ball printing on the sides, and a dark pink hat paired with a black hatband and ribbon bow.) *Lorcan: Why are you in your original clothes? *Serena: As of today, I'm quitting Team Flare to protect you because... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for betray you. *Lorcan: Look, I can't be seen talking with you. Toby is still out there, and He thinks i've died. *Serena: Lorcan, You don't have to worry about Toby or Team Flare anymore. That's why i quit right after you got shot. Me and Mom are shocked right after that and I had to stay on your side to protect you. Police! City Chase Comatose Memory Loss Haruhi Suzumiya City Madness Nightmare Pizzeria Beyond the Planet Hallucination Bathroom Girls Serena lie to Lorcan Pub Fight Factory Trouble Reaching to the Demon's Lair Meeting the Purple Lorcan